


A Night With A Knight

by catisacat



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 16:30:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13345086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/catisacat/pseuds/catisacat
Summary: After Fareeha's Raptora suit is damaged in combat, Reinhardt suggests she go and visit his squire, Brigitte to get it fixed up.Of course, Fareeha never misses a chance to flirt with a cute girl.





	A Night With A Knight

**Author's Note:**

> I just was suddenly struck with the idea of Pharah/Brigitte and just wanted to write some lighthearted flirting. Maybe do something longer for this ship in the future? I'm always a sucker for writing more Pharah.

It was always scary on the rare occasions that Fareeha’s Raptora suit failed her, however infrequent that was.

The mission was pretty routine. They were taking a very small, rogue sector of Omnics in Germany. Her team? Herself, her mother, Reinhardt and Angela. Half German speakers, absolutely not a coincidence.

But as the rockets sputtered to a halt from a stray bullet from a dying bastion unit, Fareeha screamed. Panicked, behind her, Angela had managed to grab her. Freaking out herself, arms and legs tightly wrapped around the suit of armor that she was just barely strong enough to hold up.

A staggered fall to Earth, Angela’s own Valkyrie suit nearly failing under the pressure of holding not only two adult women but a suit of armor.

But as the battle died down, the two women collapsed on the ground. Fareeha simply frozen in fear, Angela’s adrenaline wearing off and leaving her woozy from supporting her armor plated friend all the way to the ground. Recovering faster, Fareeha managed to get to her feet just as her mother ran over.

Swearing in Arabic, she grabbed her daughter’s hand looking for signs of distress, “Are you okay? Are you hurt? Me and Reinhardt saw you begin to fall. If Angela hadn’t grabbed you-”

“If Angela hadn’t grabbed me I would have a couple broken bones at the very worst,” Fareeha protested, tugging away from her mom to help a very woozy Angela off the ground, “Not that I am not thankful, of course. Angela, you have my gratitude.”

“Heroooeesss…. neverrr……. die…….” Angela stumbled out, head lolling around as her limbs gave out under her.

Ana scrambled to catch the fainting blonde, letting the woman hand limply off her, “Reinhardt, I will get Angela up and running again. Did you get all of the Omnics?”

“Every last one,” he beamed, banging a fist on his chest, “You want me to take Fareeha to my squire? Get her fixed up?”

“Please,” Ana said, patting the large man’s arm.

“Come on, mein Vogel,” Reinhardt affectionately clamped a hand on Fareeha’s shoulder, “Brigitte will get you fixed up right. Hell, your suit will be better than ever!”

Fareeha had heard vague tales of Brigitte from Reinhardt before but had never actually seen the girl. But anyone who Reinhardt speaks so highly of must be a truly impressive person. She was almost excited as they walked towards where the girl was waiting.

When they walked into the workshop, Reinhardt loudly announcing their arrival, “Brigitte! I have a challenge for you!”

Fareeha was surprised as she had to look up to meet the woman’s eyes, unused to being the shorter party when it came to other women. Brigitte was striking, Fareeha tried not to stare but the muscular arms were unavoidable. The long pieces of reddish hair leading down to them only served as a beacon.

Looking up, her face was just as pretty. Eyes bright and cheerful, so happy to see her mentor. Honestly, who wasn’t ever happy to see Reinhardt?  
It was only more intimidating as Brigitte walked over, eyes lighting up with curiosity as she regarded Fareeha and her damaged suit of armor. Her face immediately went hot as Brigitte gently grabbed her arm to look closer, “May I?”

C’mon, Fareeha, don’t get too gay on the poor girl. Or do. But do it in a charming way.

“Not even going to ask her name?” Reinhardt laughed.

Brigitte’s face went bright red, stuttering, “I’m so sorry, if you put armor in front of me I just lose my mind. I’m Brigitte, you?”

“Fareeha,” she answered, maneuvering her arm free to shake her hand.

“I will leave you two to it,” Reinhardt smiled, ruffling both of their hair before turning to leave, “See how Angela is doing, help Ana if needed.”

“I’ll catch up with you later,” Fareeha waved.

“Bring Brigitte! Beers on me!” we his last words as the door slammed behind him.

Immediately, Brigitte’s attention was all on Fareeha’s suit, “I have looked at many a blueprint from these Raptora suits but I’ve never had a chance to see one in person. Not like I spend much time in Egypt. Or any.”

“Maybe you can come visit me down there sometime,” Fareeha replied, unable to stop herself, “I could show you around. I may not be working with Helix anymore but we are still on very good terms.”

“That’d be amazing! Sometime when there’s not so much work to be done, yeah? Reinhardt is talking about trying to get me into Overwatch too.”

“We could always use more engineers, we really only have one major one,” Fareeha nodded, “Not that he doesn’t do a good job but he’s only one man, he can only oversee so much. I help out when I can but, uh, I’m a pilot. Not so good with the tech part. Mostly I just tighten bolts.”

“That’s fine, different strokes for different folks,” Brigitte nodded, “Can you get out of your suit? Or is that part of the malfunction?”

Fareeha stared for a second, not really having thought about it until now. But grabbing the release she found it stuck and refusing to even beginning to trigger the suit to release her. Shrugging, Fareeha gave her a lopsided smile, “I guess it loves me too much.”

Walking over to a workbench, Brigitte patted it, “Alright then, time to get you out of that death metal hug. I know Raptora suits are pretty complex but there seems to be some pieces you can pop off to get out in a pinch. Failsafes and such. Gonna take just a minute.”

For a few seconds, they were quiet but Fareeha was always a bit chatty, “How long have you been doing this? Tinkering with mechanics, I mean.”

“Oh, my entire life,” Brigitte laughed, “My father would leave half assembled devices laying around by our toys. Hoping one of us would crawl over and start trying to fix it.”

“I take it you did?” Fareeha smirked.

“Like a moth to a flame. Dad said I barely hesitated before crawling over and picking it up, examining it. I’m pretty sure he bought me a very tiny toolset no less than a day later. Always wanted a kid to follow in his footsteps.”

“My mom was somewhat the same,” Fareeha nodded, watching Brigitte continue to dig around in her suit with a wrench, “Taught me to fight and shoot the second I gave her the go ahead. Spent most of my childhood waddling around Watchpoints. Grew up with a legion of military aunts and uncles and big brothers and sisters.”

“Do you have any actual siblings?” Brigitte took a piece off finally and set it on the table, “I have… a somewhat alarming number.”

“Nah, only child,” Fareeha shook her head, “Mom and dad never wanted more than one.”

“I don’t think my family is even done, a few more siblings wouldn’t surprise me at this point. I like it though, I love all my siblings.”

“I don’t think I could handle it,” Fareeha replied with a small smile, “My mom being in Overwatch bombarded me with so many adoptive family members, genetic ones would just be overwhelming.”

“I’ve always been surprised I didn’t end up with the whole Overwatch family too,” Brigitte took a few more pieces off and setting them on the table with a small clunk, “But Reinhardt is really the only one we saw a lot. I forget he’s not actually my uncle sometimes though.”

“How’d you become his squire?” Fareeha asked, “I mean, if I’d known that was a thing I could have become you might have had some stiff competition. We could have been tiny rivals.”

“When I was a teenager it just kinda… happened. I’d always followed him around every second he was in my house to visit my dad, all questions and curiosity. When a position opened up to help work on his armor with him? Both he and my dad pretty much insisted I take it. I feel like I’m talking too much, did you want to actually be in Overwatch when you grew up?

“Very, very much so. I was heartbroken when they were disbanded, I thought my dream was dead. This revival? Is all I ever wanted,” Fareeha said, eyes shining brightly. 

“You sound truly happy,” Brigitte smiled back, admiring the other woman’s sheer pride as she quickly removed a few more pieces, “I imagine someone as cool as you has saved many a person.”

“Absolutely, I’ve been described as a knight in shining armor many a times,” Fareeha wiggled her eyebrows, “Dashing, charming, and devastating good looking.”

Brigitte put her hands on her hips, an amused look on her face as she took her sweet time giving Fareeha an up and down, “Noted. All three points. I’m training to be an actual knight, like Reinhardt.”

“Maybe the two of us ditch all the princesses and just go and rescue ourselves?” Fareeha winked.

Brigitte reached forward and grabbed the emergency relief and pulled, smiling up at the woman sitting on her work table, “Why, Fareeha, are you asking me out?”

With a clunk, Fareeha felt her suit release finally and begin the ejection process. With a sigh of relief, she stepped out of it and stretched exaggeratedly. As she expected, Brigitte took the opportunity to admire her. Flex, Fareeha, always aim to impress. And Iit absolutely did.

Rubbing at her arm which had fallen slightly asleep Fareeha leaned her head towards Brigitte, “I am asking you out. I’m sure you know someplace nice around here for me to buy you a dinner.”

“I know plenty of places for us to hole up,” Brigitte said, pushing the armor back to make sure it wouldn’t fall off the worktable, “But unless I’m mistaken I’m supposed to be fixing your armor and then we’re supposed to be meeting Reinhardt and the others.”

“But what is life without the thrill of incredibly mild misbehavior?” Fareeha reached out and brushed one of the long, free pieces of Brigitte’s hair over her shoulder to lean up on it. Gazing up at her with those big brown eyes twinkling with mischief.

Brigitte looked hesitant for a second, but only a second, before grinning herself and nodded, “Alright, but I have to be back at a somewhat reasonable hour. I really do have to at least get your suit fixed up.”

\- - -

They absolutely did not get back at a reasonable hour and Brigitte absolutely didn’t get Fareeha’s suit fixed that night.

Next day, bright and early, the two of them stumbled side-by-side to the temporary Overwatch base that had been set up right outside Eichenwald. Both still a bit blushy and excited about their long night together.

A romantic dinner at a cozy little restaurant. Walking under the bright full moon, by a river. Watching a movie at Brigitte’s apartment. Brigitte offering for Fareeha to spend the night with an exaggerated wink and a come hither finger movement that made Fareeha stumble over her own legs to chase after her towards the viking decorated bedroom.

Waking up to the sun streaming in, Fareeha’s face buried in Brigitte’s chest. Her deep sleep preventing Brigitte’s snoring from disturbing her. A warm ‘good morning kiss’ that both Fareeha and Brigitte very much could get used to.

As they opened the door to the temporary shelter they found the other three sitting there. Despite Reinhardt’s slight disappointment in the text telling them they weren’t coming for beers he still greeted them loudly and happily. Surprising the half awake Angela next to him.

Ana was a bit less forgiving though, chastising Fareeha, “You didn’t get your suit fixed, did you?”

Sheepishly, Fareeha shook her head ‘no.’

With a sigh, the old woman gently tapped Brigitte’s arm, “I’ll detain my wanton daughter, please be a dear and go fix her Raptora suit? We still have one more Omnic sect to clear out before we leave.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Brigitte laughed before giving Fareeha a peck on the cheek before looking back down at the woman, “Can I borrow her again after that’s done?”

Playfully, Ana sternly crossed her arms, “Get her back by eleven and we have a deal.”

“Mother! I’m in my thirties!” Fareeha played along, jostling her mother a little bit, “Surely midnight at least! Give me the Cinderella clause at least.”

“I’ll see you later, Fareeha!” Brigitte perkily waved as she disappeared in the direction leading to her shop. Ana and Reinhardt also set about filling out some paperwork and setting up to launch the second attack.

Angela was rubbing sleep out of her eyes, walking over to her friend with a curious glance up, “Really? Brigitte? I… wouldn’t have thought you’d go for that.”

“Are you jealous?” Fareeha asked, a bit confused as Angela didn’t tend to be the judgey type, “Because as far as I’m concerned, me and Brigitte are perfectly matched. A couple knights in shining armor.”

“No, it’s not that,” Angela said, looking a touch nervous now as she examined Fareeha’s face, “You… you know who she is, right?”

“Uhm… Reinhardt’s squire?” Fareeha asked.

Oh my god, she didn’t know. Angela straightened up, wringing her hands with an amused smile creeping onto her face. Traipsing away, she teased, “I just wouldn’t have expected you to be interested in potentially being Törbjorn’s new daughter-in-law. If the two of you stayed together. You and Brigitte. Brigitte Lindholm.”

Jaw dropping, Fareeha shook her head, “Brigitte… is Törbjorn’s daughter?!”

Chasing after the now giggling Angela, Fareeha just couldn’t believe it.

However, they didn’t stop Fareeha from spending the night with Brigitte again. And again. And again. Until they were called back to the base.

But a certain squire came along with them.

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, check out my tumblr, [catisacat](http://www.catisacat.tumblr.com/), i also like to draw \o/


End file.
